1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire driving optimization system and control method, and more particularly to a tire driving optimization system for adjusting an engine output to optimize driving of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a tire for a vehicle is mounted on a wheel that is fixed to an axle, absorbs impacts that are transmitted from a road surface, and has a structure to minimize slip amount with the road surface.
However, when the road state is poor, that is, when it rains or snows, the friction coefficient of the tire and the road is lowered, and therefore the drive tire slips on the road.
Particularly, when the driver manipulates a steering wheel, an under-steer or over-steer phenomenon can be generated, and so a high degree of skill is demanded for driving.
Accordingly, snow-tires or chains are used so as to prevent the slip between the tire and the road, and particularly to prevent a slide on a snow-covered road in winter.
However, the snow tire or the chain needs to be present in the vehicle and it is also troublesome to use.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.